boku_no_hero_academia_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Locations
The Academy: Main Building Classrooms - Each classroom is a standard high school classroom with an array of desks that manages to fit the proper amount of students, plus some. They're fit with a white-board that expands across one of the walls. You see a teacher's desk, upon which sits a computer. These buildings are located in the main building at the center of the Academy. These are on the first floor. Cafeteria - This is a large scale room with many benches and seats. Due to the Academy being one of high class, there's always an assortment of meals available. You can usually tend to find anything you want to eat at any given time throughout the day here. During classtime, the cafeteria is still open for those that may have already attended the lesson in order to snack between then and their next study. Library - Arguably the largest library in the entire city, the Academy offers an array of books to fit almost any need. There are several encyclopedias documenting many powers of the known Superheros and Supervillains that have walked the Earth. History books marking the assortment of world-changing events. Biographies of several heroes, etc. It's located downstairs in the Main building. Gym - You can play basketball n shit here. It's a high school gym with hoops and balls n stuff. To match, there are two separate sets of locker-rooms that immediately connect to the primary gym. Each is guarded by mechanical sentries to prevent the opposite gender from simply walking inside. Rec Room - Inside of the rec room is a television hanging on the wall with a couch facing it and two bean-bag chairs on either side of sofa, a foosball table off to the side and next to it, an air hockey table. There's an assortment of vending machines inside that range from Soda, Waters, Candy, Vegan Foods, and Meats. Track and Field This track and field is just like any High School's in the Western Hemisphere. It's got an American football field that's used for a variety of sports ranging from Lacrosse, Soccer/Real Football, and even turns into a Hockey Rink during Winter. Due to the "modern" technology the school offers may even provide a dome that can simulate different weather conditions should the coach/teacher in the area decide to change stuff up. Boys Dorm These dormatory rooms line-up down a 2 story building, 13 rooms on each floor. First floor is rooms A1 through A13, then the second floor is rooms A14 through A26. Each room comes with a standard of two beds, a closet that partitions in half for each student, and a large flat-screen television that hangs from the wall. There's a small shelf next to the television that houses an array of video game consoles, including a DVD/Blu-Ray player. The walls are a pasty, smooth white texture. Girls Dorm These dormatory rooms line-up down a 2 story building, 13 rooms on each floor. First floor is rooms B1 through B13, then the second floor is rooms B14 through B26. Each room comes with a standard of two beds, a closet that partitions in half for each student, and a large flat-screen television that hangs from the wall. There's a small shelf next to the television that houses an array of video game consoles, including a DVD/Blu-Ray player. The walls are a pastel green color. Arena The Arena is arguably the largest building at the Academy. Inside of it, you run simulations that vary on level and strength, maxing at T4. Anything higher than a Tier 2 simulation requires a teacher's permission or prior access codes to be acquired. The Arena's interior changes based on the scenario being presented at the time. The City TBA